Character Idea/Tonga/CozzaMachine
This is an idea by CozzaMachine .This is the second idea of Tonga. 'Appearance ' Tongo is a female. She has a bun tied back (like Serbia) and a large yellow flower holding it (also used for decoration). She has small brown eyes, average sized nose & slightly pointed eyebrows to represent a determined yet friendly expression. She has light skin and a small smile. Lastly, she has yellow earings and pink lipstick. When Tonga uses her power, her hair, eyebrows and eyes turn dark blue and every 3 seconds she throws a shell at the opponent which only pushes them back but doesn't hurt them. Also when she uses her power shot water sprays everywhere for 1 second which pushes the opponent to a half-field length away (eg: if in middle of field, pushed into goal). Power Shots Wave Shot (Air Shot) When activated, a large wave stands shaking (like a natural wave) in front of Tongo and stays like that for 2 seconds. Then 5 random shells shoot out, each with a 0.5 second gap (of time) between each one. If the shot is used in the oppositions side of the pitch, the ball is the white shell, while if used in Tongo's half it is the orange shell. The other shells (green, blue & brown) will only hit them back a small amount (like Ukraine's Sniper Shot. If the white or orange shell hits the opponent, they will be knocked out. Dolphin Shot (Ground Shot) Tonga will throw a shell slightly north-west (of where she is) into the air which stays there spinning. Then two blue rays shoot down at the previous spot the opponent was at (like the claws in Norway's air shot ). If the opponent is where the blue rays are, he/she will automatically fly up to the shell and disappear for 4 seconds (the shell will disappear too, this is similar toChina's hurt shot). Then the floor will turn to water and a dolphin, starting from Tonga, will dive in and out of the water into the goal (the dolphin has the ball in its snout/mouth). Shell Shot (Counter Attack) When Tonga counter attacks, she will throw 2 shells, one into the air and one straight. The air one stays levitating above Tonga for a second and shoots to the goal after (like Canada's air shot); the straight-shooting shell shoots to the goal as soon as the other one hits the opponent/scores. Each shell contains the ball. Also, if these shells hit the opponent they will be pushed back a little. Unlock Requirements: Win The Major League 5 Times Each With 10 Characters From South Korea-China (eg:Spain, Mexico, Turkey, Cameroon,etc) or Pay 7.500.000. Costume: Tonga wears the already-existing Tiki Helmet costume. Speed Upgrade: +6 Kick Upgrade: +3 Jump Upgrade: +0 Dash Upgrade: +6 Power Upgrade: +0 Trivia: *Tonga is a small Polynesian island above New Zealand *Tonga has a King (King Tupou VI) *Tonga is the fifth island in Oceania & third Polynesian island in the game Gallery: 800px COLOURBOX3648959.jpg|Orange Shell Used In Power Shots 2e005e04268a7cabbabf0f1950ab5ae8--sea-shells-melbourne.jpg|Blue Shell Used In Power Shots 780179045964.jpg|Green Shell Used In Power Shots ceramic_shell_white_sw565.jpg|White Shell Used In Power Shots seashell3.jpg|Brown Shell Used In Power Shots Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Level 6 Ideas